Catatan Harian Hikigaya
by Elpiji
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman, seorang master, raja, dan dewa dari segala hikikomori. Anda jomblo? Anda forever alone? Anda menarik diri dari pergaulan? Maka baca ini. Sebuah catatan harian busuk dari seseorang yang menganggap bahwa hubungan sosial adalah sesuatu yang busuk./Hikigaya-centric/diary-style/kumpulan drabble/minim dialog/T untuk bahasa kasar/RnR?
1. Poin 01 Sampai 08

Manusia itu makhluk yang simpel. Mudah dimengerti. Jauh lebih mudah dimengerti daripada menghitung rumus luas permukaan balok persegi panjang—bisa dibayangkan semudah apa itu.

Aku adalah manusia yang menyatakan diri sebagai _observator._

Aku adalah manusia yang menyatakan diri sebagai_ penyendiri_.

Ya, aku adalah Hikigaya Hachiman.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yahari Ore no Seishun Love-Come wa Machigatteiru © Wataru Watari

**Warning (s): **Bukan AU, dan bukan OOC. Mirip seperti kumpulan _drabble._ Hikigaya-_centric. Diary-writing-style._

— **Catatan Harian Hikigaya —**

* * *

**1. Perempuan memilih melalui wajah.**

* * *

Aku sudah bertahun-tahun menjadi seorang penyendiri. Saat aku SD, aku sudah biasa menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak mendapatkan pasangan saat jam pelajaran olahraga.

Saat SMP, aku sudah biasa menghabiskan waktuku di tempat terpencil sambil menikmati makan siang dan memainkan _game _dari _smartphone_-ku. Pernah satu kali mencoba keluar dari lingkaran ini, dengan mengikuti acara tukar _e-mail. _Aku mengirim pesan ke salah seorang perempuan pada jam makan malam, dan dia membalasnya pada pagi hari, dengan alasan ketiduran.

Cih. Perempuan busuk.

Keesokan harinya, aku mendengar temanku—maksudku, seseorang yang sekelas denganku, yang memiliki wajah cukup tampan, saling mengirim _e-mail _dengan perempuan itu sampai larut malam.

Sekali lagi, aku mendecih.

Perempuan, terutama yang masih remaja, itu busuk.

* * *

**2. Remaja yang **_**over-doing **_**itu selalu dihina dari belakang.**

* * *

"Eh, TAU NGGAK, SIH?!" teriak seorang perempuan dengan berisik. Dia sedang mengobrol dengan semacam geng perempuannya. Perempuan yang lain bertanya dengan penasaran, dan dia menjawab, "Semalem, HAYATO NGEBALES SMS-KU, LHOO!"

"KYAAA! LIAT DONG! LIAT, DONG!"

Kira-kira begitulah betapa berisiknya anak perempuan di kelasku, di SMA ini. Ya, mereka emang berbeda kelas dengan perempuan pirang kaya yang selalu dikelilingi pria di belakang sana, tapi tetap saja mereka berisik.

Mereka sangat berisik, bahkan saat aku mendengar musik menggunakan _headset _di pagi hari sambil menunggu guru pelajaran datang, suara mereka menembus _headset_-ku. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa berisiknya mereka?

Lalu, saat aku masuk ke kelas ketika jam istirahat berakhir, ketika murid-perempuan-yang-SMSnya-dibalas-oleh-Hayato itu tidak ada, perempuan-perempuan anggota geng mereka ngegosip begini,

"Hee, si Sakiko itu sombong amat, sih. Padahal cuma satu SMSnya yang dibales. Cih, memuakkan. Kenapa kita harus berteman dengannya?"

"Karena dia itu lumayan pintar. Siapa lagi yang bisa kita lihat PR-nya kalo bukan dia?"

Dari jauh, dan dalam diam, jauh di pikiranku, aku hanya mampu berkata,

Pertemanan perempuan terkadang jauh lebih busuk daripada persahabatan antar pria.

* * *

**3. Dari teman, jadi pacar, lalu saling tidak kenal.**

* * *

Kalian pernah pacaran? Dengarkan aku, murid-muridku, aku akan menceritakan sebuah pengalamanku pada kalian. Suatu hari, seorang perempuan pernah berkata padaku,

"Jadi, gitu, deh. Aku suka sama orang yang namanya H di kelas kita."

APA ITU?! Emang elu kira ini _twitter_?! Jadi elo bisa ngebuat _tweet #NoMention_?!

Di kala itu, sebagai cowok yang masih mengharapkan cinta dari perempuan, sebagai seorang anak yang baru saja menanjaki usia labil, dimana anak laki-laki mulai tertarik pada perempuan, tentu saja aku mengira Tuan H itu adalah diriku.

Secara, nama keluargaku H, dan nama depanku juga H.

"Eh, maaf, aku..."

"Bukan elo, kampret. Elo menjijikan."

Sejak saat itu, aku tidak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta sejati, jodoh, atau bagaimanapun kalian menyebutnya. Di mataku, para orangtua yang sudah menikah tidak mau berpisah karena mengurus perceraian itu merepotkan.

Lalu, biasanya akan dilanjutkan dengan adegan tangis-menangis si ibu yang menginginkan anaknya ikut bersamanya. Terkadang, sinetron itu bisa benar juga.

Bagi kalian yang sekarang sedang bahagia-bahagianya memadu kasih, terutama, untuk kalian yang masih berumur di bawah 18 tahun sepertiku, bersiap-siaplah untuk satu tahun ke depan.

Jika bukan karena pasangan kalian bosan dengan kalian, biasanya karena pasangan kalian bertemu dengan seseorang yang lebih menarik perhatian daripada kalian.

Sebelum itu terjadi, ambil nafasmu, dan gerakkan tanganmu ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil mengucapkan sepatah kata, _**"Elo-Gue-End."**_

Orang-orang biasanya memulai hubungan dari seorang teman. 'Teman', adalah batasan paling aman bagi seorang laki-laki untuk berteman dengan perempuan. Jika kalian ingin melewati batas yang bahasa kerennya _friendzone_ itu, maka, kalian akan merasakan perasaan yang sama ketika Kawaguchi Tarou dari _manga _Bakuman mencoba mendapatkan serialisasi.

Ya, perasaan bertaruh.

Jika berhasil, kalian mungkin akan mendapatkan kenangan yang indah, dan kemudian mendapat kenangan yang buruk.

Jika pertaruhan gagal, kalian hanya akan berakhir sepertiku, tidak pernah mengalami kenangan yang baik ataupun buruk.

Lagipula, begitu kalian putus, kalian hanya akan pura-pura tidak melihat ketika melihat mantan pasangan.

Daripada kalian tersiksa akibat pasangan, jadilah pengikutku.

Ah, indahnya menjomblo.

* * *

**4. Pandangan dari kedua sisi.**

* * *

Perempuan selalu merasa kalau laki-laki itu, _kalo nggak brengsek, ya homo._

Aku tidak brengsek.

... Meskipun aku sering tersipu saat melihat Totsuka, bukan berarti aku homo.

Ehm, kembali ke topik pembicaraan. Perempuan berpikir begitu, karena mereka biasanya sering disakitin oleh cowok... Yang tampan tentunya. Kembali ke poin pertama, perempuan nggak akan memilih cowok yang punya mata _dead-fish. _

Perempuan itu makhluk yang menjijikan.

Mereka dengan mudahnya berkata bahwa laki-laki itu brengsek, padahal jumlah penolakan yang dialami oleh seluruh pria di dunia ini, jauh lebih banyak dari jumlah _pembrengsekan_ yang dialami perempuan akibat laki-laki.

Karena itu, aku lebih suka menjadi seorang penyendiri.

Bukan cuma pacar, namun juga dalam pertemanan. Berteman, adalah hal terakhir yang akan kulakukan jika aku membutuhkan makanan di hari terakhir aku berada di dunia.

* * *

**5. Tidak semua perlu dilakukan berdua.**

* * *

Aku bisa melakukan dialog bahasa inggris sendirian. Aku cukup mengubah suaraku menjadi suara yang lain, seperti, menadi agak lebih berat.

Aku tidak memerlukan seseorang untuk berbagi makanan.

Aku tidak memerlukan seseoang untuk menemaniku nonton di bioskop.

Yang paling penting, aku sama sekali tidak memerlukan hal seperti ditemani ke kamar mandi, ataupun ke kamar mandi bersama-sama, seperti yang biasanya anak gaul lakukan.

Penyendiri itu mandiri.

Pergaulan itu proses menuju ke pemanjaan.

Jika bisa, aku akan menghabiskan hidupku di panti jompo sejak umurku 24 tahun, menikmati fasilitas disana, dan disemayamkan dengan tenang. Kau tidak bisa membayangkan betapa bahagianya hidup seperti itu.

* * *

**6. Manusia itu makhluk simbiosis paling kompleks.**

* * *

Sudah pernah belajar IPA? Sains? Aku yakin, saat di sekolah dasar, kalian sudah mempelajari tentang yang namanya simbiosis. Hubungan antar makhluk hidup.

Aku akan menjelaskan setiap kejadian yang bisa dialami manusia, dari sudut pandang simbiosis.

**Mutualisme, **hanya terjadi di antara dua orang yang mempunyai tingkat kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Bahasa kurang kerennya, _saling contek. _Tidak semua orang pintar itu pintar di semua bidang. Disinilah, hubungan mutualisme terjadi. Mereka saling memberi jawaban di pelajaran yang mereka tidak mengerti.

Mutualisme juga terjadi pada dua perusahaan yang melakukan jual-beli saham.

**Komensalisme, **sering terjadi pada murid SD, SMP, dan SMA. Ini adalah simbiosis yang muncul dikarenakan _flag _dialog, "Aku nggak butuh ini. Ambil aja."

Para pemalak yang sudah ahli melakukan pemalakan terselubung, biasanya malah bisa menciptakan banyak hubungan komensalisme, untuk mencapai keuntungan yang jauh luar biasa.

**Parasitisme. **Ini hubungan yang paling sering terjadi, dan sering terjadi samar-samar di dalam mutualisme. Sebenarnya, 30% dari mutualisme manusia adalah parasitisme terselubung.

Orang mengira pacaran adalah mutualisme, namun sebenarnya adalah parasitisme. Ketika salah satu berulangtahun, maka yang lain akan mengalami kerugian dengan membelikan hadiah, dan yang berualngtahun akan menerima keuntungan. Begitu juga dengan berteman.

Intinya, pertemanan dan pacaran, adalah parasitisme yang saling timbal balik.

* * *

**7. Sendirian bukan berarti kesepian.**

* * *

"Lihat, si Hikitani lagi-lagi nggak punya teman. Apa dia akan menghabiskan tahun SMAnya dengan sendirian? Mengerikan."

"Kalau aku jadi dia, mungkin aku sudah bunuh diri karena kesepian. Kasihan sekali si Hikitani."

"Hikitani itu mungkin dijauhi karena mata busuknya, atau karena dia memang sangat dingin terhadap orang lain, dan lebih menikmati dunianya sendiri."

Ngomong-ngomong, siapa Hikitani?!

Kalimat di atas adalah kalimat yang sering kudengar ketika aku sedang iseng memejamkan mata mencoba tidur di meja kelasku, terutama pada jam pelajaran yang kosong.

Berhenti sok tahu tentangku. Aku sama sekali tidak kesepian. Aku orang yang bahagia dengan cara menutup segala kemungkinan orang lain akan bisa menyakitiku. Intinya, aku mencegah, dan bukan menunggu untuk mengobati.

Aku bahagia di dalam dunia kecilku. _Game, _anime, film, _manga, _internet, semuanya adalah properti dari dunia kecilku. Mereka yang menciptakan hal-hal tadi sudah seperti raja di mataku. Mereka memberiku kehidupan, oksigen, dengan karya-karya mereka.

_Game multiplayer?_

Aku lebih menikmati permainanku sendiri. Karena rekan dalam permainan hanya akan merebut _drop item _dariku.

Ini, adalah kebahagiaan yang kalian, para manusia biasa tak bisa mengerti.

* * *

**8. Bertemu orang yang setipe ternyata menyenangkan juga.**

* * *

Yukinoshita Yukino. Namanya cukup unik, karena mengandung dua kata Yukino. Saat pertama kali aku melihatnya karena dipaksa mengikuti klub Relawan, kukira dia hanya perempuan ababil biasa.

Namun aku salah.

Kami adalah manusia yang memiliki tipe yang sama, yaitu tipe tidak memiliki teman demi melindungi diri dari segala kemungkinan. Dia pintar, cukup aku akui.

Aku bahkan kagum dengan beberapa teorinya tentang penyendiri, padahal dia juga penyendiri.

Ya, alasan kami juga sama, yaitu menarik diri dari pergaulan, bukan didorong keluar dari pergaulan.

Dalam sekejap, aku merasa bertemu belahan jiwa.

Dalam sekejap berikutnya, aku tahu, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang perkataan dan teori-teorinya cukup bisa melukai hati seseorang yang tidak memiliki perlindungan.

Ya, setidaknya, sekarang aku bertemu dengan seorang perempuan yang tidak busuk.

* * *

— **Selesai —**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis:**

Ini dibuat karena saya lagi nggak ada kerjaan, dan dibuat karena kekaguman saya terhadap Hikigaya Hachiman. Saat pertama kali ngelihat, hal pertama yang terlintas di otak saya adalah, Wataru Watari adalah seorang jenius yang berani ngebuat cerita yang realistis.

Ngomong-ngomong, saya bingung ini masuk ke kategori mana, Ficlet atau _oneshoot._ Ada yang bisa ngasih pendapat?

Anggap aja ini _prequel _dari cerita aslinya. Dan, ceritanya pas delapan biji, dari kata HACHIman. #tebarmawar

Sayang sekali, _light novel_nya nggak diterbitin di Indonesia. T_T

Oke, sampai jumpa.

Review?


	2. Poin 09 Sampai 17

**9. Jadilah penyendiri, sebelum dijadikan penyendiri.**

* * *

Mengikuti poin nomor pertama yang kusebutkan, yaitu seorang perempuan memilih laki-laki yang berwajah di atas rata-rata, sebenarnya teori itu cukup _reversibel_.

Pada dasarnya, seorang laki-laki berwajah di bawah rata-rata akan menerima hampir SIAPAPUN yang menyatakan cinta padanya—aku juga mungkin akan menerima Totsuka jika dia menyatakan cinta padaku, meskipun dia laki-laki.

Jika kalian pernah menonton sinetron dimana seorang laki-laki atau perempuan miskin bisa memiliki pasangan yang jauh lebih kaya, segera hentikan menonton FTV tengah malam seperti itu. Itu tidak baik untuk kehidupan bersosialisasi kalian, karena yang namanya acara akting (begitu caraku menyebut sinetron), tidak lebih dari pembohongan publik, dan tempat berlari orang-orang yang tidak bisa menerima sakitnya cinta di dunia nyata.

Saranku, jadilah penyendiri sepertiku. Sebelum kau dijadikan penyendiri oleh lingkunganmu, seperti Yukinoshita Yukino yang kerjaannya hanya membaca buku tiap hari—buku yang sama pula. _Hold Me, Panda._

Pertama kali aku melihatnya, kukira dia itu tipe pembaca buku berat. Kedua kali, _oke_, kurasa dia tipe pembaca yang membaca secara perlahan atau diulang-ulang. Ketiga, aku baru sadar. Dia membaca buku mungkin agar tidak melihat wajahku.

Jika nanti dia berulangtahun, mungkin dia akan kubelikan novel baru—yang kudapat setengah harga dari toko di pinggir jalan.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru © Wataru Watari, dan diilustrasikan oleh Ponka-8.

**Warning: **Cara penulisan _diary-per-point, _sedikit bersifat propaganda—karena menyarankan menjadi seorang penyendiri. Mencoba meniru cara berpikir seorang Hikigaya Hachiman, jadi semoga tetap _in-character._

— **Catatan Harian Hikigaya —**

* * *

**10. Aku benci perempuan baik.**

* * *

Daripada benci, mungkin lebih tepat jika dibilang kurang menyukai. Kenapa? Karena di mataku, mereka itu layaknya peri yang menyebar kebaikan kemana-mana. Apakah itu perumpamaan yang menyenangkan bagimu? Tidak, itu menyebalkan bagiku.

Jika seorang perempuan baik terhadapmu, berarti dia juga baik terhadap orang lain.

Itu sering sekali menimbulkan kesalahpahaman di dalam otak laki-laki, yang notabene dangkal—kecuali otakku, karena aku adalah veteran di dalam hal itu.

Seorang laki-laki akan melompat kegirangan ketika menerima pesan atau telepon dari seorang perempuan—baik secara harfiah, ataupun hanya majas hiperbola. Padahal sebenarnya, pesan itu dikirimkan sang perempuan ke seluruh kelasnya.

Kurasa, anak muda jaman sekarang menyebutnya sebagai... Ah, apa itu? Pemberi Harapan Palsu?

Yuigahama Yui. Sejujurnya, aku sedikit kurang menyukainya. Mungkin dia memang baik—tapi dia juga baik terhadap orang lain. Dia juga sopan—dia juga sopan terhadap seluruh orang. Dia juga ramah—ramah terhadap semua orang.

Justru itu yang membuatku sedikit tidak menyukainya—ya, barusan aku memang bilang sedikit.

Karena dia baik terhadap semua laki-laki, semua laki-laki yang hatinya mudah terpengaruh, akan mengira Yuigahama menyukainya.

Sebelum masuk SMA, aku menyelamatkan anjingnya yang tidak sengaja terlepas, dari tabrakan mobil. Hasilnya, kakiku patah dan aku baru bisa masuk beberapa minggu setelah itu. Momen yang paling tepat untuk mendapatkan teman adalah hari pertama sekolah, dan aku tidak masuk pada hari itu.

Yuigaham mungkin bersikap baik kepadaku karena dia pikir, aku tidak mendapatkan teman karena aku kehilangan momen hari pertama itu—karena menyelamatkan anjingnya.

Jadi aku mengatakan dengan jelas kepadanya,

"Jika kau bersikap baik padaku karena merasa bersalah membuatku tidak memiliki teman, kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan itu. Jika aku tidak menyelamatkan anjingmu, aku juga mungkin akan tetap akan menjadi penyendiri."

Dan tanpa aku sadari, aku telah berhasil membuat seorang perempuan menangis.

—_Diambil dari anime Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru, Episode 6._

* * *

**11. Mencintai orang yang tidak mencintaimu, adalah salah satu bentuk kebodohan.**

* * *

Cinta itu tidak harus memiliki.

Sebuah pepatah sesat yang entah siapa yang menciptakannya. Mungkin diciptakan oleh seorang anonim yang mengikuti perkembangan sinetron secara berkala. Atau juga diciptakan seseorang yang cintanya tak pernah diterima, tapi terus saja berusaha.

Cinta, adalah sebuah bentuk kontrak sosial yang lebih mengerikan daripada pertemanan.

Jika kupandang dari pandanganku sebagai seorang laki-laki, laki-laki dan perempuan yang berteman awalnya biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan memanggil nama dengan nama depan seolah sudah menjadi bagian dari pertemanan itu. Jika kau bertengkar, tak lama kemudian kalian akan berbaikan.

Menjijikan.

Jika akhirnya bertengkar lagi, untuk apa berteman? Jika akhirnya berteman lagi, untuk apa bertengkar? Itu tidak lebih dari sebuah usaha membuat sakit diri sendiri.

Pacaran itu tidak lebih seperti memainkan _game _RPG yang hanya memiliki satu buah _life point_, dan jika kau kalah, kau akan otomatis kembali ke _title menu_.

Sekali salah melangkah, kau harus mengulang semuanya dari awal—hanya untuk disakiti sekali lagi. Dan biasanya, pengulangan itu akan dilakukan kepada orang lain, calon pasangan yang baru.

Meskipun pada akhirnya mereka tetap tersakiti, mengeluh, berteriak "Sudahlah! Aku tidak mau pacaran lagi!" dengan lantangnya, pada akhirnya, mereka tetap mencoba lagi. Lagi dan lagi.

Apakah itu tidak bodoh?

Atau, mari kita simpulkan saja. Semua orang yang memiliki teman; adalah seorang _masochist_.

* * *

**12. Definisi Manusia.**

* * *

"Manusia adalah makhluk sosial."

Salah satu definisi manusia yang dapat kalian temukan di buku pelajaran sekolah. Pertanyaanku, pada zaman kapan pernyataan itu dibuat? Tahun pertengahan?

Pada zaman dulu, dimana teknologi belum semaju sekarang, semua orang saling membutuhkan orang lain dalam melakukan segala hal yang merepotkan. Ketika kita ingin belanja, kita harus menggerakkan kaki. Ketika kita ingin berbicara, kita harus menghampiri.

Zaman sekarang? Belanja tidak lebih dari sebuah 'klik' pada _mouse_. Berbicara juga hanya tinggal menekan tombol-tombol di _handphone_. Manusia zaman sekarang sudah tidak memerlukan lagi yang namanya hubungan sosial.

Mereka yang terlibat dalam sebuah hubungan sosial, kemungkinan besar masih terjebak di dalam pusaran prinsip 'manusia adalah makhluk sosial'.

Hubungan sosial adalah salah satu bentuk usaha untuk mencapai prinsip ekonomi. **Mencapai keuntungan sebesar-besarnya dengan pengorbanan sekecil-kecilnya**.

Ketika dua orang berpacaran, bagaimana cara mereka melampiaskan nafsu mereka? Tinggal meminta. Ketika seorang lupa mengerjakan tugas _take-home_, apa yang akan dilakukannya? Menyalin milik temannya.

Kalau begitu, definisi manusia pada zaman sekarang yang mungkin lebih tepat adalah, "Manusia adalah makhluk individualis yang menjadi makhluk sosial pada saat yang diperlukan."

* * *

**13. Penyesalan adalah suatu pemborosan waktu.**

* * *

Apa yang akan dilakukan manusia biasa ketika mengalami sebuah kegagalan? Jawabannya antara langsung bangkit kembali, berdiam diri, atau menyesalinya dalam jangka waktu panjang.

Aku mengagumi mereka yang langsung bangkit dari kegagalan—meski itu cuma ada di dalam fiksi.

Manusia jaman sekarang cenderung menyesali segala hal. Terutama remaja. Menurut survei (jangan tanya dapat darimana), setiap harinya, setidaknya ada 3 orang yang menyesali sesuatu di dunia ini.

"Mengapa kita harus bertemu, jika kita harus berpisah?"

Pertanyaan konyol. Jika kau tidak ingin menemui masalah, maka hindarilah masalah. Jika yang kau inginkan adalah tidak ingin merasakan sakitnya perpisahan, maka hindarilah pertemuan. Jangan menyapa orang yang ingin kau jadikan 'target'. Dan jangan pernah membalas sapaan orang yang mungkin menjadi 'target'.

Bukankah itu simpel?

Sebagai seorang penyendiri, aku tidak pernah menyesali yang namanya pertemuan. Karena ketika aku bertemu seseorang, aku sudah yakin bahwa kami akan berpisah.

Manusia yang cenderung menyesali segala hal buruk yang terjadi padanya, hanya melakukan pemborosan waktu.

* * *

**14. Hanya penyendiri yang dapat mengerti penyendiri.**

* * *

Mencoba membuat seorang penyendiri untuk memasuki sebuah lingkaran sosial adalah salah satu hal yang bodoh. Itu sama seperti memasukkan seekor anak angsa ke tengah kerumunan anak bebek, atau mencampurkan minyak dan air.

Terlihat sama; namun tak bisa bersama.

Sebagai contoh, si laki-laki pemilik kemampuan _The Zone, _Hayama Hayato, pernah sekali mencoba memasukkan seorang anak perempuan penyendiri bernama Tsurumi Rumi—aku sempat berharap nama keluarga anak itu adalah Yukinoshita, karena mereka memang sangat mirip—ke dalam sebuah kelompok anak perempuan.

Lalu, apa yang terjadi?

Tsurumi dijauhi. Itu malah menambah rasa sakitnya. Itu menambah satu lagi daftar kebodohan yang telah dilakukan oleh seorang manusia.

Hayama tidak akan pernah mengerti. Dia yang sejak kecil selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang karena kemampuannya _The Zone-_nya, tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaan seorang penyendiri sepertiku, Yukinoshita, ataupun Tsurumi.

Pada dasarnya, penyendiri adalah antara dipisahkan oleh masyarakat, atau memisahkan diri oleh masyarakat. Jika kau memisahkan diri dari masyarakat, maka masyarakat akan memisahkanmu dari mereka. Baik itu disadari, atau tidak.

Entah sejak kapan, penyendiri sudah menjadi salah satu jenis manusia.

* * *

**15. Uang bisa membeli segalanya.**

* * *

Uang tidak bisa membeli teman. Tapi bisa mendatangkan teman.

Uang tidak bisa membeli penampilan, tapi bisa digunakan untuk operasi plastik untuk memperbaiki penampilan.

Uang tidak bisa membeli cinta. Tetapi uang, bisa mendatangkan cinta. Itu jika kau berpikir cinta dan nafsu adalah sesuatu yang sama.

Manusia daridulu sudah terikat dengan uang. Uang, uang, dan uang. Uang dimana-mana.

Tapi anehnya, secanggih apapun _gadget _yang kubawa ke sekolah, aku tetap tidak bisa mendatangkan teman.

Heh. Apakah aku pada dasarnya sudah memiliki aura yang dibenci oleh masyarakat?

* * *

**16. Jika dilahirkan kembali, aku ingin menjadi beruang.**

* * *

Beruang adalah makhluk yang hebat. Mereka menghabiskan hidup mereka sendirian—pengecualian ketika musim kawin. Individualisme seperti sebuah idealisme bagi bangsa beruang.

Dibandingkan dengan makhluk hidup lain yang berkelompok, aku lebih memilih menjadi beruang.

Berburu makanan dengan mandiri, dan memakannya untuk dinikmati sendiri. Tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada itu. Kau tidak perlu capek-capek mengurusi masalah sosial ataupun semacamnya.

Terlebih lagi, beruang memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukan hibernasi sepanjang musim dingin. Atau bahasa mudahnya, tidur sepanjang musim dingin.

Jika kita tertidur selama delapan jam, kita hanya akan merasa memejamkan mata selama satu detik. Atau kerennya, melompati—bukan, mempercepat waktu.

Manusia menghabiskan 365 hari dalam setahun untuk hidup, berjalan, makan, dan berhubungan. 365 hari itu adalah empat musim, sedangkan beruang tertidur selama musim dingin. Tertidur selama apapun, kita hanya akan merasa itu hanya satu detik.

Jika musim dingin sama dengan satu detik bagi mereka, berarti musim yang beruang jalani hanyalah tiga musim. Alias tiga perempat tahun, atau sekitar sembilan bulan; 270 hari.

Bukankah itu sesuatu yang keren?

* * *

**17. Menjauhi pergaulan itu prinsip, dijauhi pergaulan itu nasib.**

* * *

Nasib itu relatif; kadang di bawah, kadang di atas. Lalu, bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang nasibnya selalu di bawah? Misalkan saja; anak miskin yang tidak mempu sekolah, dan mati dengan sia-sia. Atau mereka yang selalu di atas; dibesarkan oleh keluarga yang bahagia, dan mati dengan bahagia juga.

Apa kita masih bisa mengatakan 'nasib itu kadang di atas, kadang di bawah'? Itu sama saja seperti mengelak dari kenyataan.

Nasib adalah sesuatu yang dibagikan secara acak. Dan seperti yang kita tahu, sesuatu yang acak, tentu saja tidak adil. Mereka yang merasa nasib itu tidak adil, akhirnya malah membuat _statement _tidak konsisten seperti itu. Kenapa? Karena mereka ingin di atas.

Biar kuajarkan sesuatu pada kalian, murid-muridku.

Sudah berapa lama aku menjadi penyendiri? Sejak dari sekolah dasar. Dan sekarang, aku sudah berada di SMA. Kau pikir, berapa tahun yang telah berlalu, sejak aku memutuskan menjadi penyendiri?

Bukankah itu salah satu bukti yang jelas, kalau aku adalah salah satu contoh yang selalu berada 'di bawah'?

Itu hanya pikiran kalian saja. Bagiku, yang sudah menjadi seorang veteran dalam menghadapi permainan yang disebut 'dunia', kesendirianku adalah hal yang sudah kuanggap sebagai sesuatu yang 'di atas'.

Aku tidak perlu membagi makananku, meminjamkan _handphone ku, _berbagi payung, meminjamkan seseorang uang, membiarkan seseorang menyalin tugasku, atau hal-hal lain yang 'orang biasa' lakukan.

Sudah kubilang, bukan?

Menjadi penyendiri itu, menyenangkan.

* * *

**Tamat**

* * *

**Catatan Penulis:**

Entah kenapa akhirnya saya malah buat kelanjutannya. Mungkin karena banyak yang minta kali, ya. Haha.

Dan, ini dia. Chapter kedua dari Catatan Harian Hikigaya. Poin kesembilan sampai ketujuhbelas. Maafkan saja diriku, jika terjadi kesalahan disana-sini, ataupun agak melenceng dari 'imej' Hikigaya yang seharusnya. Karena saya bukanlah beliau, melainkan salah satu orang yang mengagumi jalan hidupnya.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa!


	3. Poin 18 Sampai 22

**18. Populer adalah gelar paling mengerikan.**

* * *

Apa yang harus dilakukan seseorang agar populer? Membayar? Kurasa bukan. Ah, benar. Yang harus dilakukan hanyalah satu; memasang topeng. Memasang kedok.

Berwajah manis, bermulut manis, dan bertingkah manis. Dengan ketiga hal tersebut, kau sudah dapat menjadi seseorang yang populer.

Namun disitu masalahnya. Menjadi populer berarti kau harus tetap memiliki ketiga hal yang kusebutkan di atas. Dengan kehilangan salah satu, maka kepopuleran akan berkurang.

Lagipula, apa enaknya menjadi populer? Dikerubungi orang-orang yang tidak kau kenali, digilai orang yang tidak kau kenal, dan dijadikan idola. Bukankah itu menyedihkan?

Menjadi populer = tidak bisa sendirian.

Bukankah itu sangat menyedihkan?

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru © Wataru Watari.

**Warning: **Minim dialog (malah tidak ada). Menjurus propaganda.

— **Catatan Harian Hikigaya —**

* * *

**19. Mengejar mimpi adalah sebuah pembuangan energi.**

* * *

Mimpi, impian, cita-cita, atau apapun kalian menyebutnya, sebenarnya adalah sebuah kesia-siaan. Harapan kosong, hampa.

Saat aku masih SD, para guru seolah mempunyai kewajiban untuk menanyakan cita-cita para murid. Satu-persatu ditanya, dan para murid hanya menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang _stereotype._

"Aku ingin jadi polisi!", "Aku ingin jadi dokter!", "Aku ingin jadi pilot!".

Dengan ketiga jawaban paling _mainstream _di atas, mari kita pikirkan dengan _mindset _seorang Hikigaya Hachiman, diriku, dan menentukan yang mana yang paling cocok untukku.

Pertama, polisi. Untuk jadi polisi, paling tidak kau harus memiliki bentuk tubuh yang cukup bagus, dan melakukan rutinitas untuk pergi ke kantor tiap harinya. Ditambah dengan resiko pekerjaan yang terkadang bisa menyangkut nyawa, dan giuran untuk melakukan manipulasi uang.

Menjadi polisi berarti bertaruh. Antara menjadi pahlawan, atau malah menjadi korban. Dan terkadang... Menjadi tersangka.

Menjadi polisi, coret.

Kedua, dokter. Sebelum menjadi dokter, apa yang harus dilakukan? Menjalani kuliah di bidang kedokteran. Hanya dengan mendengarnya saja aku harus menarik nafas. Berapa biaya perbulan yang dikeluarkan untuk kuliah kedokteran? Aku tidak tahu persisnya, tapi itu bukanlah jumlah yang sedikit.

Ditambah dengan resiko malpraktek ataupun kegagalan dalam mengobati, dimana itu bisa saja mencabut nyawa seseorang, maka, pilihan dokter dicoret.

Lagipula, dariawal, menjadi dokter itu terkadang memerlukan koordinasi tim dan kerja sama. Itu sama sekali tidak cocok untukku.

Ketiga, menjadi pilot. Apakah keuntungan menjadi seorang pilot? Bisa melihat langit? Atau—gajinya yang berjumlah cukup banyak? Sayang sekali, aku kurang tertarik. Itu bisa membahayakan nyawaku. Ah, kecuali isi pesawatnya adalah orang-orang yang kubenci, mungkin aku akan sukarela menjadi pilot pesawat tersebut, untuk kujatuhkan.

Pilot, coret.

Sudah kuduga, pekerjaan yang paling cocok untuk seorang Hikigaya Hachiman adalah pengangguran.

Atau minimal—penulis. Mungkin juga aku cocok menjadi _dark-motivator_, ataupun pengacara bermulut sadis.

Benar, 'kan? Mengejar cita-cita hanyalah pembuangan energi.

Jika tidak harus kulakukan, maka tidak akan kulakukan. Dan jika harus kulakukan, akan kulakukan secepat mungkin.

* * *

**20. Ketika Abnormalitas Menjadi Sebuah Normalitas.**

* * *

Satu pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepalaku, _apa yang dapat dikatakan normal untuk remaja jaman sekarang_? Kebut-kebutan? Berhubungan tubuh? Hamil diluar nikah?

Bagi orang zaman dulu, itu adalah sesuatu yang _abnormal. _Tapi kini, itu adalah sesuatu yang _normal._

Lagipula, semua hal 'normal' yang kusebutkan di atas, di mata 'pihak yang berwajib' hanya akan dipukul rata menjadi satu hal; _kenakalan remaja._

Sesungguhnya, aku bukanlah murid yang pintar. Tidak sepintar Yukinoshita yang masuk kelas internasional, tapi setidaknya aku mampu mengerjakan soal pelajaran tanpa mencontek—hal yang selalu 'teman' lakukan.

Pelajar pintar adalah hal yang normal—dulu. Pelajar yang tidak pintar, akan berusaha menjadi pintar agar bisa sejajar dengan yang pintar—dulu. Pelajar pintar adalah pelajar yang memiliki banyak teman—dulu.

Bagaimana dengan sekarang?

Tataplah di sekitar kita!

Ada berapa 'murid pintar' yang berakhir 'salah tempat'? Ada berapa murid pintar yang akhirnya hanya jadi 'sumber nilai' bagi anak-anak yang lain? Ada berapa murid pintar yang hanya jadi batu injakan?

Pemerintah harus melakukan sistem filterasi. Membedakan murid yang _serius belajar _dan murid yang _cuma ingin jadi populer. _TANPA BIAYA. Ini adalah salah satu masalah paling menyebalkan yang dibuat pemerintah.

Untuk bisa berada di tempat yang 'tepat', dalam artian berada di lingkungan orang yang sama-sama pintar, terkadang harus mengeluarkan biaya yang tidak masuk akal.

Persetan dengan diskriminisasi. Jika _riajuu _(remaja 'populer') bisa mendiskriminisasi kaum penyendiri, dan memanfaatkan kaum anak pandai, lalu kenapa anak pandai tidak bisa mendiskriminisasi _riajuu_?

Remaja populer itu tidak lebih dari sampah masyarakat. Perempuannya selalu memakai pakaian terbuka kemana-mana, dan laki-lakinya menempel ke banyak perempuan sekaligus.

_Riajuu, shi ne!_

* * *

**21. Hubungan Sosial Makhluk Anti-Sosial**

* * *

Apa alasan seseorang menjadi anti-sosial? Terkadang, menekuni sebuah hobi secara berlebihan dapat menciptakan sebuah pribadi anti-sosial. Dengan teori yang sama, itulah alasannya kenapa para _riajuu _memiliki hobi yang berganti-ganti.

_Siapa bilang makhluk anti-sosial tidak memiliki hubungan sosial?_

Pernah dengar pepatah, 'hanya air yang mengerti air, dan hanya api yang mengerti api'? Tidak pernah dengar? Tentu saja, karena aku sendiri yang membuatnya.

Mungkin ini pembahasan yang agak sensitif. Tolong sabarkan hati bagi yang tersinggung.

_..._ Pernah dengar... _Wota_? Itu adalah sebutan untuk penggemar _idol group _di Indonesia yang merupakan _sister group _dari AKB48.

Kata _wota _sendiri berasal dari kata _otaku » ota » wota. _Dalam Bahasa Jepang sendiri, kata _ota _itu biasa disambungkan dengan suatu kata tertentu. Dalam penerjemahan ke Bahasa Inggris, kata _ota _itu sendiri diterjemahkan sebagai _fag. _Yang tidak tahu artinya silahkan gunakan mesin penerjemah atau buka kamus.

_Wota _menyebar secara menular. _Wota _itu (di mata orang awam) di Jepang sendiri adalah 'orang yang mengabdikan hidupnya demi _idol_nya, dan terusir dari pergaulan'. Jangan tanya aku, kenapa ada orang Indonesia yang dengan bangganya menyatakan diri sebagai _wota._

Intinya, _wota _itu sama seperti _hikikomori. _Namun sayangnya, _wota _juga memiliki hubungan sosial. Antar sesama _wota._

Sesungguhnya, aku bukanlah seorang _otaku. _Aku bukanlah orang yang menghabiskan harinya di dalam kamar hanya untuk menonton anime atau bermain _game, _membaca _manga _dan _visual novel._ Aku melakukan semuanya. Aku menyukai semuanya, tapi tidak secara berlebihan.

Intinya, aku, Hikigaya Hachiman, adalah contoh _hikikomori _sempurna yang memiliki semua kriteria dari _hikikomori _lain.

Aku adalah dewa penyendiri. Seorang veteran dalam kehidupan.

* * *

**22. Tipe Remaja Masa Kini.**

* * *

Tipe remaja itu ada empat. Remaja populer, remaja kutubuku, remaja penganut premanisme, dan remaja penyendiri.

Aku sudah pernah membahas tentang remaja populer berkali-kali, dan aku juga baru saja menjelaskan tentang remaja kutubuku. Tentunya juga, kalian tidak perlu kujelaskan tentang remaja penyendiri.

Karena itu, kali ini aku akan menjelaskan tentang remaja penganut _premanisme._

Bagi yang tidak tahu, _premanisme _adalah sebuah golongan remaja yang membuat masalah (berbeda dengan dengan _bad boy _atau _bad girl _yang bisa masuk ke kategori populer). Para remaja preman ini biasanya _memiliki otak yang dangkal._

_Yang penting gue senang. Yang penting gue ditakuti._

Itulah _mindset _para remaja 'preman'. Mereka menakut-nakuti para remaja biasa, bertingkah seolah-olah mereka adalah yang terhebat. Menindas yang lemah, seolah memberlakukan _hukum rimba _dalam kehidupan yang sebenarnya.

Tidak, jika kau pikir _mereka adalah orang yang tidak menghargai sekolah_, maka kalian sekolah. Justru para preman ini adalah orang yang mengharumkan nama sekolah.

_Iya. Membuat sekolahnya terkenal dengan julukan 'sekolahnya preman', 'sekolahnya anak bejat', dan semacamnya._

Mereka mengharumkan nama sekolah melalui sesuatu yang dinamakan _tawuran. _Mengikuti gaya _meme patrick, _aku selalu ingin berkata, 'bagaimana kalau kita kumpulkan semua pelajar yang hobi tawuran, dan kita kirimkan mereka ke jaman penjajahan menggunakan masa lalu?'.

Meskipun negaranya sudah merdeka, tapi di dalamnya sendiri kemerdekaan itu tidak terjaga dengan baik. Jika semua penduduk negara adalah saudara, maka _tawuran _adalah kegiatan menyakiti saudara sendiri.

Mungkin, aku bukanlah orang yang pantas mengatakan ini. Mengingat aku bukanlah orang Indonesia, melainkan sebuah karakter murni yang diciptakan oleh orang Jepang.

Tapi, aku benar-benar selalu ingin mengatakan satu hal.

_Wahai remaja Indonesia yang suka membuang nyawa, kalian adalah sekumpulan orang bodoh yang tidak menghargai perjuangan pahlawan kalian terdahulu untuk menciptakan dunia yang damai bagi kalian!_

Pernah nonton **Code Geass**? Kalau tidak pernah nonton, segeralah tonton. Abaikan saja beberapa episode yang menampilkan adegan _ecchi, _tapi tontonlah _ending_nya!

Lelouch adalah sosok pria yang menciptakan sebuah dunia yang damai dengan membuat dirinya sendiri dibenci oleh seluruh dunia, DENGAN MENGORBANKAN NYAWANYA! Di mataku, Lelouch adalah sosok pahlawan yang sampai kapanpun tidak dapat kutiru.

Tapi di mataku juga, para pahlawan Indonesia memiliki kehebatan yang sama dengan Lelouch. Mungkin agak tidak sopan, menyamakan pahlawan dengan tokoh animasi. Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Apakah pahlawan kalian terdahulu tidak akan sedih melihat kalian bertingkah sewenang-wenang atas kedamaian yang mereka bawakan setelah susah payah, setelah, ah, berapa itu, 350 tahun?

Sebagai warga Jepang, bahkan sebagai seorang _hikikomori, _aku bahkan iri dengan sejarah mengagumkan yang Indonesia miliki.

Jika kalian tidak dapat menghargai negara sendiri, kalau begitu, kalian tidak lebih dari sampah.

Karena itu, aku membenci hubungan sosial dengan remaja jaman sekarang. Mereka hanya bersenang-senang di bawah nama _kehidupan remaja._

Dariawal, sudah kukatan. Kehidupan remaja adalah sebuah kebohongan terbesar yang terjadi dalam hidup manusia.

* * *

— Tamat —

* * *

**Catatan Penulis:**

Maaf pendek. Mencari ide tentang 'kehidupan remaja' yang cocok dibahas oleh Hachiman itu sulit. Maaf juga karena poin terakhir malah nyasar ke Indonesia-an kayak gini. Namanya juga fanfiksi, jadi setidaknya bolehlah ngebuat Hachiman suka dengan Indonesia. Hehehe~

Fanfik ini hanya akan diapdet ketika ada ide yang mengalir, dan saya sama sekali tidak akan memaksakan diri saya untuk selalu membuat poin-poin untuk dibahas selanjutnya. Karena, itu tadi. _Sulit. _Saya memang sengaja menuliskan kata tamat biar saya aman kalo misalnya ini nggak akan pernah dilanjutin lagi. :3

Ini saya dapat ide tentang _premanisme _dan _tawuran _juga gara-gara saya habis diganggu 'remaja preman' di sekolah. ._.

FYI, saya benar-benar _mirip _dengan Hachiman. Baik dari cara berpikirnya yang _sinis mampus, _tapi sikapnya yang _antiklimaks. _Bahkan mata saya juga bisa dibilang setipe dengan mata Hachiman. Mata sayu dengan dahi berkerut.

Terima kasih atas para _reviewer _yang telah menyempatkan diri berkomentar. Terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang membaca diam-diam. ^^

Sampai jumpa~


End file.
